Cita a Ciegas
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: Karl Heinz Schneider tendrá una inolvidable cita que le cambiara la vida para siempre.


**Cita a Ciegas**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Karl Heinz Schneider había terminado oficialmente su relación sentimental con Angela Teufel, hija de uno de los más prestigiosos empresarios en Alemania, y cuando la prensa y/o sus amigos le preguntaban el porqué de la ruptura, el delantero del Bayern sólo se limitaba a responder vagamente que las cosas entre ellos no habían funcionado como se había esperado en un principio, que simplemente no había existido la química necesaria entre ambos y que la relación se había enfriado tan pronto como había comenzado, pero que a pesar de esto, ellos habían quedado en muy buenos términos y seguían considerándose como buenos amigos.

Sin embargo, lo cierto era que su relación con Angela no había acabado del todo bien, había sido más una ruptura tormentosa que una en buenos términos y la joven se estaba encargando de despotricar en contra del alemán cada vez que tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo, por lo que Karl, un tanto cansado de tener que estar aclarando cada una de las situaciones que su ex novia distorsionaba a su conveniencia, terminó tan fastidiado que no deseó tener ninguna otra relación.

Schneider estaba de nuevo soltero y no quería cambiar su estatus civil por el momento, por lo que cada vez que iba a un bar a tomar unas copas con sus amigos, como solía suceder casi siempre, no faltaba la chica que quería acercarse al Emperador de Alemania, pero él cortésmente la evadía y prefería retirarse del lugar si la situación llegaba al punto en que lo fastidiaba.

Tanto Sho Shunkô como Stefan Levin y hasta el propio Genzo Wakabayashi lo acosaban reiteradamente diciéndole que no podía continuar siendo eternamente un solterón amargado y todo por culpa de Teufel, que debía haber alguien que le hiciera ver que no todas las relaciones amorosas son tan desastrosas como la que a él le tocó tener y que quizás podría encontrar a un chica que en verdad lo amara como había sucedido en el caso de los otros tres.

\- Si hasta Levin encontró a su doctora.- había comentado Sho en una ocasión-. Es seguro que tú también tienes oportunidad.

\- ¡Oye!.- protestó Stefan.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Señor Obscuridad!.- continúo mofándose el chino-. Debes admitir que tu piromanía no juega para nada a tu favor, además, Débora ama tu horrible música tanto como tú, eso sí que es amor.

\- En primer lugar, déjame decirte: ¡QUE NO SOY PIROMANO!.- se defendió Levin-. Y en segunda: ¿Qué tiene de malo el tipo de música que me gusta?

Sho y Levin comenzaron a discutir y Genzo prefirió apartarse de ellos para continuar su plática con Schneider.

\- Dejemos que esos dos sigan discutiendo sin sentido.- dijo el portero-. Piénsalo bien Schneider, debes dejar de lado esa amargura que traes.

\- Ya se los dije en muchas ocasiones Wakabayashi.- respondió Schneider, fastidiado-. No estoy interesado, por favor déjenme en paz, no quiero que me sigan acosando con ese tema y ya dejen de buscarme una nueva pareja cada vez que ven pasar a una chica.

Desafortunadamente para Karl, o quizás no tanto, el tema quedó en paz sólo durante unos días y pronto sus amigos volvieron a su vieja costumbre de acosarlo y emparejarlo con quien veían. Cierto día, después de un entrenamiento la conversación volvió a ser la misma: buscarle una nueva novia a Schneider.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Es una chica linda.- comentó Sho.- ¿Cómo es que se llama?

\- Pamela, Patrizia, Pauline, Paola.- comenzó a recitar Levin.

\- ¿Paula?.- respondió Karl con actitud aburrida.

\- ¡Anda, sí, Paula!.- exclamó Sho, feliz.- ¿Por qué no sales con ella? Se ve que le gustas, te lanza miradas muy sugerentes.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué no entienden?.- respondió exasperado Schneider y luego suspiró para tranquilizarse y responder lo más cortés que pudo-. No deseo involucrarme tan pronto en una nueva relación, gracias, así estoy bien por el momento.

\- ¿Tan pronto?.- comentó con sorna Genzo-. ¡Vamos, Schneider! Ya ha pasado casi un año de que Angela y tú terminaron y sigues negándote a rehacer tu vida.

\- Y así seguiré hasta que yo lo decida.- respondió el alemán.

Genzo suspiró, un tanto frustrado, y prefirió mejor dirigir su mirada unos instantes a la portería para calmarse y no golpearlo como deseaba hacerlo en este momento. ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amigo pudiera llegar a ser tan necio y testarudo? En eso, él tuvo una idea que consideró brillante, por lo que se giró para volver a encararlo.

\- ¿Por qué me estás mirando de ese modo?.- le inquirió Schneider, un tanto sorprendido.

\- ¡Hagamos una apuesta!.- le comentó de pronto el portero.

\- ¿Una apuesta?.- el delantero no comprendía bien la situación-. ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

\- ¡Lánzame tu mejor tiro!.- sonrió con petulancia Wakabayashi-. Si logro detenerlo, te conseguiremos una cita con quien nosotros queramos y tú no podrás negarte a asistir.

\- ¡Ésa es una idea genial!.- exclamó Sho eufórico, apoyado por Levin, quién asintió igual de complacido.

\- ¿Y qué gano si no logras detenerlo?.- respondió el ojiazul, después de fulminar con la mirada a los otros dos.

\- ¡Fácil!.- respondió autosuficiente el japonés-. Si no lo detengo, cosa que no sucederá, te dejaremos en paz.

\- Eso está por verse.- respondió Karl, sonriendo y mirándolo con la seguridad de anotarle a su amigo-. Ok, acepto la apuesta.

Ambos jugadores se retaban con la mirada, era un desafío, al igual que tantos que habían hecho ya, el cual ninguno de los dos pensaba perder.

\- Esto se va a poner bueno.- sonrió Sho.

Karl entonces tomó un balón y se posicionó en la marca de penales, Genzo a su vez, se colocó bajo el arco de la portería, la tensión en el ambiente se notaba y se podía cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo, el resto del equipo, ajeno a las condiciones de la apuesta, sólo se había acercado a ver uno más de los retos que estos dos solían tener, todos estaban a la expectativa de quién ganaría esta vez. Schneider entonces tiró con todas sus fuerzas y un hermoso Fire Shot se formó dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacía la portería en donde Wakabayashi ya lo esperaba, éste se lanzó con la firme intención de tenerlo y...

\- ¡Maldición!.- exclamó el delantero.

\- ¡Gané!.- sonrió el portero, levantando triunfal en sus manos el balón como si de una presea se tratara.

\- ¡Ohhh!.- exclamaron varios de sus compañeros.- ¡Wakabayashi ganó este reto!

\- Sí, pero de seguro la próxima la gana Schneider.- comentaron otros jugadores, mientras el grupo se dispersaba y sólo quedaban de nuevo los cuatro amigos.

Gané el reto y con ello también la apuesta.- comentó el japonés en cuanto no hubo nadie más a su alrededor para escucharlos.

Karl no se veía nada complacido al respecto pero una apuesta era una apuesta y debía cumplirla.

\- Ok, acepto que perdí.- suspiró-. ¿Ahora qué?

\- Ya te informaré cuándo, cómo y dónde tendrás tu cita.- respondió Genzo-. Debemos encontrar a la candidata perfecta.

Así pasaron algunos días en los que Karl no tuvo noticia alguna de la famosa apuesta y no pudo más que hacerse a la idea de que tendría que salir a una cita con alguien totalmente desconocido para él y que no sabía qué clase de persona sería.

\- Bien dicen por algo eso de que son "a ciegas".- suspiró-. Aunque esperaría que éste no fuera el caso.

Finalmente, al terminar un día de entrenamiento a mitad de semana, Genzo reunió a los otros tres jugadores para informar que ya había encontrado a la candidata perfecta para la cita.

\- Lily y yo llegamos a una decisión.- comenzó a decir Wakabayashi.

\- ¿Ella también está involucrada en esto?.- le interrumpió Schneider, sorprendido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo está!.- le respondió el japonés-. Aunque bueno, debo confesar que al principio ella me repetía una y otra vez que te dejáramos en paz y que a su debido tiempo tú lograrías rehacer tu vida.

Karl entonces esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción pues alguien por fin lo comprendía.

\- Pero luego le conté sobre la apuesta.- continúo el portero, ignorando la expresión del alemán-. Y ella digamos que si bien no cambió de parecer, sí aceptó ayudarme a escoger a la candidata perfecta para ti.

\- Uhm.- gesticuló Karl con una mueca.- Bien, continúa.

\- Así que pensamos que la mejor candidata para ti.- dijo Genzo-. Es una querida amiga nuestra, tu cita será este viernes a las siete, en el restaurante _Kleines Max_, ahí te estará esperando ella.

\- ¿Eso es todo?.- reclamó el delantero-. Sólo me dices que es una amiga suya, ¿no piensas contarme nada más sobre ella?

\- No.- respondió Wakabayashi-. Ya la conocerás cuando asistas a tu cita.

\- ¡Oye, no!.- protestó Karl-. Una cosa es aceptar tener una cita pero otra muy diferente es tener una cita a ciegas.

\- ¡Pues tendrás que aguantarte!.- se burló el portero-. Perdiste la apuesta, así que tienes que ir a la cita, cumple con tu palabra.

Karl ya no pudo objetarle a su amigo pero se dijo que más tarde intentaría indagar más al respecto de la supuesta "amiga" con Lily.

\- Pero por lo menos dime algo, por favor.- le suplicó Schneider a su mejor amiga, cuando por fin pudo hablar por teléfono con ella-. ¿Qué gustos tiene? ¿Cómo es físicamente? ¿De qué le gusta hablar?

\- Lo siento pero no te puedo decir nada al respecto, es una cita a ciegas.- le respondió Lily, con voz divertida, desde el otro lado de la línea-. Ya la conocerás ese día, sabrás cómo es y qué gustos tiene, así que tendrás que aguantar un poco más.

\- Nadie dijo que tenía que ser una cita a ciegas.- reclamó el alemán-. Eso se lo sacaron ustedes a último minuto.

\- Karl, ¿confías en mí?.- le preguntó Lily, con voz seria.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hago!.- respondió él, al instante-. Por algo eres mi mejor amiga.

\- Ok, en ese caso, confía en mí.- le respondió la castaña con tono conciliador-. Ella es mi mejor amiga y sé que es la mejor candidata para ti, y creo que se podrán llevar muy bien.

\- Y si es tu mejor amiga, ¿cómo es que no la conozco aún?

\- No sé, cosas del destino.- le respondió ella-. Pero ya la conocerás el fin de semana y verás que después me lo agradecerás.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.- dijo el rubio, muy dudoso de que así fuera.

A Karl ya no le quedó más remedio que esperar pacientemente a que llegara el tan ansiado (por sus compañeros), día de su cita. Finalmente el viernes llegó y Schneider se dijo que tenía que terminar con este asunto de la apuesta lo más pronto que pudiera y de ser posible sin la intervención, las burlas y los comentarios sarcásticos de sus amigos, por lo que prefirió evadir a los antes mencionados, apresurándose a salir de _Säbener Strasse_ en cuanto el entrenador dio por finalizado la práctica del día. Él se dio cuenta de que ya llegaría con tiempo de sobra a su departamento, donde se podría bañar y alistarse con calma.

Pero una vez que estuvo listo, recordó un insignificante detalle, el cual era cómo iba a reconocer a la chica en cuestión por lo que maldijo en su interior a su mala suerte pues no quedándole más remedio tuvo que enviarle un mensaje de Whatsapp a Lily para preguntarle al respecto.

Es rubia y llevará un vestido como éste.- le respondió la castaña y acto seguido le envió una fotografía del atuendo, el cual era un vestido sisado en corte A y con una transparencia en el pecho.

\- Vaya, gran descripción.- bufó Karl-. Ya con eso la reconoceré de inmediato.- le respondió a su amiga.

\- Créeme, no creo que haya otra persona en ese restaurante que vaya vestida con un atuendo similar.- le contestó Lily-. Sería demasiada coincidencia así que será fácil encontrarla, deja de preocuparte y mucha suerte en tu cita.

\- ¿Suerte?.- se dijo Schneider una vez que guardó su celular y tomó las llaves de su Porsche para salir-. Suerte sería que se cancelara todo este asunto.- suspiró.

Karl llegó al restaurante indicado, quince minutos antes de la hora establecida; esperando en su automóvil, se preguntó una vez más si debía o no continuar con la famosa cita, él definitivamente no había ido a ese lugar de muy buena gana y una vocecilla en su interior le preguntaba que porqué tenía que continuar con todo esto, ya había llegado al restaurante, con una simple _selfie_ se podría librar del problema, alegando que sí había asistido y que la otra persona jamás llegó; pero por otro lado, una segunda vocecilla le repetía, una y otra vez, que la cita era el pago de una apuesta que él había perdido y que él siempre cumplía sus promesas, por lo que no podía irse y menos haciendo trampa, debía entrar y cumplir con su deuda; además, le decía que sólo sería cuestión de aguantar un par de horas a la chica y listo, se podría deshacer por un buen tiempo del constante acoso por parte de sus tres amigos.

Al final su parte racional pudo más y llegando la hora estipulada, Schneider descendió del vehículo para ingresar al lugar; una vez que le fue asignada su mesa, el alemán comenzó a observar, tanto a las personas a su alrededor como a las que ingresaban en el restaurante, en busca de la famosa amiga de la pareja Wakabayashi - Del Valle; pasaron quince minutos después de las siete y la joven aún no aparecía, en el lugar no había nadie con la descripción y atuendo que Lily le había proporcionado por lo que estaba cansándose de esperar, además de que varios de los comensales comenzaban a reconocerlo y esto le incomodaba un poco.

El alemán pensó que era hora de retirarse dignamente del lugar antes de que alguien le hiciera la observación a la que él ya había llegado desde hacía algunos minutos atrás, y ésa era que había sido plantado por su cita a ciegas, por lo que comenzó a buscar al mesero para pedir la cuenta y retirarse de una buena vez de ahí, cuando de pronto vio cómo una hermosa joven, de ondeante, larga y rubia cabellera, llegaba sola al restaurante y tomaba asiento en una de las mesas que quedaban frente a la suya. A Schneider le atrajo de inmediato la chica y se quedó observándola atentamente por un largo rato, después del cual llegó a la conclusión de que por el atuendo que traía no parecía acudir a una cita, pues llevaba puesto un vestido casual camisero con cierre en el frente y cordel en la cintura, en color verde seco; pero a pesar de no venir muy arreglada como para un restaurante de lujo como era éste, la chica lucía realmente hermosa ante sus ojos y pensó que bien podría haber sido ella su cita y él hubiera estado más que complacido al respecto.

Y al pensar en la palabra "cita", Karl volvió a la realidad recordando su irónica situación, por lo que miró de nuevo su reloj Cavalli, el cual le indicaba que ya habían transcurrido otros veinte minutos más y no había ni señas de la famosa amiga; cansado de esperar, Schneider se levantó de su asiento, depositó algunos euros en la mesa para saldar la cuenta y se dirigió con rumbo a la salida pero justo cuando estaba por pasar al lado de la mesa en dónde se encontraba sentada la rubia, el alemán se percató de que la chica ya no se hallaba ahí y al buscarla la encontró a un par de metros por delante de él dirigiéndose de igual manera a la salida.

Por instinto, más que por otra razón en específico, a Karl le pareció interesante seguir a la chica, quizás podría intercambiar un par de palabras con ella antes de que llegara a su auto; sin embargo, para su suerte, el destino jugó a su favor antes de lo previsto pues al descender por las elegantes escalinatas que el restaurante tenía en su entrada principal, la joven de pronto tropezó perdiendo el equilibrio, pues se le había atorado el delgado y alto tacón de su bota en una de las grietas que la piedra de las escaleras tenía. Schneider quien iba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, reaccionó veloz y se estiró para sostener entre sus brazos a la joven, evitando así que terminara en el suelo.

\- ¡Oh!.- exclamó la joven, por la sorpresa-. Muchísimas gracias.- le dijo a su salvador al tiempo en que se giraba para agradecerle de frente.

Karl quedó embelesado por la hermosura de la rubia que en ese momento le sonreía, ahora que podía admirarla de mucho más cerca, él pudo constatar que tenía unos hermosos ojos grises que lo cautivaron de inmediato.

\- La verdad no ha sido precisamente un buen día y seguro que me hubiera dado tremendo golpe de no ser por ti.- continuó diciendo la chica.

\- No tienes nada qué agradecer.- le respondió él, cortésmente-. Es una suerte que haya estado tan cerca sino podrías haberte lastimado.

\- Sería lo último que me faltaría el día de hoy.- suspiró la rubia-. En verdad, muchas gracias.

\- Permíteme entonces que te acompañe a tu automóvil.- se aventuró a decir Karl, a riesgo de que lo mandaran al carajo.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero no vine en mi auto, así que tomaré un taxi.- le respondió la de ojos grises, haciendo una seña en dirección a la avenida.

Después de eso, la joven se despidió del alemán, agradeciéndole nuevamente la ayuda prestada y comenzó a andar; Schneider dudó sólo unos cuantos segundos antes de decidirse a hacer algo quizás arriesgado pero que bien valía la pena y no podía dejar pasar.

\- ¡Espera!.- le pidió Karl, con un grito, a lo que ella se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo con curiosidad, mientras que en dos zancadas Schneider la alcanzaba para tenerla nuevamente frente a él.

\- Quizás sea demasiado atrevimiento de mi parte pero...- suspiró para terminar la frase-. ¿Puedo invitarte una copa en algún otro lado?

La chica pareció meditarlo un poco antes de responder.

\- ¿O será que estas ocupada?.- agregó el alemán al ver que no respondía.

\- No.- la joven le sonrió.- Creo que por esta noche me encuentro libre.- agregó y luego suspiró-. Como te dije hace un momento, no ha sido uno de mis mejores días.

\- ¿Tu novio te dejó plantada?.- preguntó él, para tratar de averiguar algo más sobre ella.

\- No, al contrario, creo que fui yo la que llegó tarde.- le respondió ella, con una expresión un tanto divertida-. Y tampoco es que hubiera sido mi novio.- aclaró-. De hecho, no tengo.

\- ¡Perfecto!.- comentó Karl, con una sonrisa involuntaria y muy feliz ante la última noticia-. ¿Entonces sí aceptas ir conmigo por esa copa?

\- Creo que me vendría muy bien.- le sonrió, a su vez, la rubia-. A todo esto, deja que me presente, mi nombre es Elieth Shanks.

\- Mucho gusto Elieth.- le sonrió cautivadoramente-. Yo soy Karl…

\- Sé muy bien quien eres.- le interrumpió la joven-. Todo el mundo sabe quién eres.

\- Espero que ése no sea un inconveniente.- comentó él, un tanto ofuscado.

\- Para nada.- le sonrió-. No soy del tipo de personas que se dejan llevar por chismes o habladurías, prefiero sacar mis opiniones por mí misma.

El Káiser no pudo más que sonreír de nuevo ante la respuesta de la chica, en definitiva esta joven le agradaba y mucho.

Los jóvenes abordaron entonces el auto del alemán para ir a un lugar mucho más relajado en donde ambos podrían conversar y conocerse mejor. El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y la pareja parecía que había hecho conexión instantánea, la plática entre ellos era tan natural y amena que parecía que se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás y no sólo de unas cuantas horas. Se podía notar que los dos estaban disfrutando de su cita improvisada y que había una gran atracción entre ellos.

En cierto momento de la charla, Elieth, quizás gracias al efecto afloja lenguas del licor, se atrevió a confesarle a Karl que lo había visto en el restaurante desde el momento en que ella había entrado al lugar pero que como se suponía que ella estaba ahí para ver a otra persona, no quiso que éste llegara y la encontrara platicando alegremente con otro hombre.

\- Comprenderás que por muy atractivo que me hayas parecido yo no podría hacer algo similar.- terminó de contarle su relato.

\- ¿Así que te parezco atractivo?.- inquirió Karl con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Bájese de su nube, mi Emperador, que si no me voy de aquí ahora mismo.- le reclamó Elieth.

\- Está bien.- se defendió Karl.- No te vayas, por favor, mejor dime, ¿quién era la persona a la que se suponía que debías ver?

\- Mi mejor amiga me agendó una cita a ciegas y no me dio muchos detalles al respecto.- le explicó la rubia-. Sin embargo, el día de hoy me fue horrendo en el trabajo y gracias a muchos inconvenientes que parecían enviados con el único propósito de fastidiarme cada vez más, salí de trabajar súper tarde por lo que me retrasé un poco en llegar al restaurante y al parecer eso fue suficiente para que él no me pudiera esperar.

\- ¡Idiota!.- exclamó Karl, siendo lo primero que le vino a la mente al pensar en el relato-. Jamás sabrá lo magnífica que eres y bueno, ya que de confesiones se trata, déjame decirte que yo también debía estar en una cita arreglada por el imbécil de mi mejor amigo, aunque en mi caso fui yo al que dejaron plantado y no el que se largó antes de tiempo.

\- ¡Pues ella se lo perdió!.- le respondió Elieth.- Es una tonta, ¿quién en su sano juicio desperdiciaría una cita con el gran Káiser de Alemania?

\- ¡Oye! Que no soy un premio.- protestó Schneider.- Además, es posible que ella no supiera con quién tendría la cita, el imbécil de mi amigo no me dio a mí muchos detalles sobre ella, seguro que hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

\- Puede que tengas razón.- sonrió la rubia-. De seguro no lo sabía de lo contrario hubiera estado en el restaurante unas dos horas antes.- se burló.

\- Lo haces ver como si fuera un trofeo.- volvió a protestar el ojiazul.

\- Para muchas lo eres.- continúo burlándose la chica-. Por fortuna mi querido Emperador, yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas, así que estás a salvo, no te colgaré sobre mi chimenea.

\- Jajajaja.- rio Karl de buena gana-. Es bueno saberlo, hoy dormiré tranquilo.

\- Entonces a la salud de los plantados.- continúo Elieth, alzando su copa y señalando al alemán.

\- Y a la salud de los que plantan.- le respondió a su vez Karl, levantando su copa hacia ella.

La velada continuó por algunas horas más, en donde ambos pasaron un tiempo muy a gusto al lado del otro. Ya estaba entrada la madrugada cuando Karl por fin llevó a Elieth a su departamento y una vez que los dos descendieron del automóvil, la acompañó hasta que estuvieron a la puerta del departamento de la joven.

\- Fue un placer conocer quién eres en verdad.- le dijo ella, al despedirse.

\- Al contrario, el placer fue mío.- le respondió él.- No me había pasado una noche tan divertida en mucho tiempo.

Karl entonces se despidió de Elieth con un beso, prometiéndose ambos el volver a salir algún día.

Al día siguiente, Karl había prometido ir a comer con Genzo y Lily, por lo que a medio día estaba llegando al departamento de su amigo y luego de que éste lo recibió, tanto él como su novia no esperaron para acosarlo con preguntas sobre cómo le había ido en su cita.

\- ¿Y bien?.-preguntó Lily, una vez que tomaron asiento en la sala.

\- ¿Y bien qué?.- Karl respondió con otra pregunta, fingiendo demencia.

\- No te hagas y dinos de una buena vez.- le rezongó su amiga-. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

\- Ah, eso.- respondió tranquilamente Schneider-. Pues me dejaron plantado, tu amiga jamás se presentó al restaurante.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser!.- reclamó la castaña, incrédula.- Ella jamás haría algo así, ¿estás seguro de que fuiste? ¿Si fuiste al _Kleines Max_? ¿A la hora que acordamos?

\- Sí, sí y sí.- respondió despreocupadamente el alemán.- Sí fui a ese restaurante y a esa hora, la estuve esperando por casi cuarenta minutos y no llegó, pero no importa.

\- ¡¿Cómo no va a importar?!.- respondió Lily-. Claro que importa y lo aclararemos en un rato más pues ella también vendrá a comer con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué?.- exclamó Karl, saltando de su asiento-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Pues porque se suponía que el día de hoy ustedes dos ya se conocerían, no había una razón lógica para que no vinieran el mismo día, ¿no crees?

Karl hizo una mueca de disgusto e iba a responder cuando sonó el timbre y Lily se levantó a atender; al abrir la puerta se topó con su mejor amiga, quien ignorando la situación que pasaba en el interior, entró tranquilamente y saludó a la castaña.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasó con tu cita?.- le reclamó su amiga a la recién llegada en cuanto terminaron los saludos habituales.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Pues simple, me dejó plantada.- respondió la aludida, quien no se detuvo en la entrada pues como ya conocía perfectamente bien el departamento, sabía de sobra el camino hasta la sala.

Lily estaba a punto de replicarle a su amiga pues las cosas no le cuadraban para nada, cuando finalmente ambas mujeres llegaron a la sala en donde los hombres se encontraban platicando y al entrar al lugar, tanto Karl como la recién llegada se miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Tú?.- exclamaron los dos al unísono, para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa.

\- A ver ya no entendí.- comentó Lily, un tanto confundida-. Si tú dices que te dejaron plantado.- dijo, mirando a Karl-. Y tú dices que te dejaron plantada.- esta vez se dirigió a Elieth-. ¿Cómo es que se conocen?

\- Nos topamos anoche a las afueras del restaurante, cuando yo ya me iba del lugar.- comenzó a decir Schneider.

\- Sí.- confirmó la rubia-. Después de que me dejaron plantada y que yo ya me iba también.

De pronto, tanto Genzo como Lily soltaron una estruendosa carcajada al comprender la situación, ante las miradas desconcertadas de los otros dos.

\- Karl, tú eras la cita de mi mejor amiga, Elieth.- explicó Lily, una vez que dejó de reírse y al tiempo en que le presentaba a su amiga con un gesto de mano-. Y Gatita, tú eras la cita del joven Emperador aquí presente.- le dijo a su vez a la rubia al tiempo que le señalaba a Karl.

\- ¡Oh!.- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, al entender la situación.

\- Así que técnicamente no los dejaron plantados a ninguno de los dos.- agregó Genzo, con sorna.

\- ¡Cállate, Wakabayashi!.- gruñeron los dos rubios.

\- No entiendo, ¿cómo es que no la reconociste?.- preguntó Lily.

\- ¿Con la descripción que me diste?.- se defendió el alemán-. No iba con el vestido que me enseñaste, ¿cómo iba a saber que era ella?

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- se sorprendió Lily-. ¿Por qué carajos no te pusiste ese vestido Gatita? Se suponía que era para esta cita.- le reclamó.

\- Lo que sucede es que salí muy tarde de trabajar y ya no me dio tiempo de pasar al departamento a cambiarme.- respondió la rubia, poniendo cara de regañada-. No fue mi culpa.

\- ¿Y como es que tú no lo reconociste, Peque?.- preguntó Genzo, a su vez.

\- La verdad.- comenzó a decir Elieth, bastante apenada-. Es que me olvidé de preguntarle a Lily cómo sería que lo reconocería, me acordé cuando ya estaba en el restaurante.

Lily, por respuesta, sólo atinó a mirar feo a su amiga y suspiró, no había nada más que hacer o decir al respecto, por lo que prefirió que la reunión continuara y que esos dos se terminaran de conocer; quién sabe, quizás el destino de ellos sí era el conocerse ese día, pues a pesar de todos los obstáculos, de uno u otro modo había terminado por encontrarse.

Después de ese día, Karl comenzó a pasar cada vez más tiempo con Elieth y pronto se hizo evidente que esos dos se habían flechado a primera vista. Esa desastrosa cita sería el inicio de una relación que perduraría por siempre.

\- ¿Quién diría que una cita a ciegas me cambiaria tanto la vida?.- le susurró Karl a Elieth en su primer baile como marido y mujer.

Ella, por respuesta, le sonrió con la misma dulzura con la que lo hizo cuando se vieron por primera vez, durante aquella desastrosa noche que al final resultó ser el inicio de un amor verdadero.

**Notas:**

*Karl Heinz Schneider, Genzo Wakabayashi, Sho Shunko y Stefan Levin de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

*Lily Del Valle pertenece a Lily de Wakabayashi y fue usada con su consentimiento.

*Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.


End file.
